Film Critic
by AnonRokr
Summary: Iceman likes movies. He also likes Nightcrawler... a lot. Maybe he can get Nightcrawler to feel the same way if they just watch enough movies together. Nightcrawler/Iceman. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. As queer as a Clockwork Orange

So I decided to finally upload something! Yay me! I'm doing this to try and become a better writer so please review! Just don't be like, "You suck, lol." Like I said I'm trying to improve my writing and your suggestions would be nice. I know this chapter is short, and I'm probably going to try to keep them that way to start with. This is a yaoi fic people, if you don't like it then go away. And last but not least: I'm rating this M for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, if I did I'd have a lot more money than I do now.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Henry McCoy asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the lab. He looked across the worktable at the blonde, who had entered about ten minutes previously. With a careful wipe of a shaggy, blue hand he moved the Petri dishes he had been fussing over to the side and rested his elbows on the table. Henry regretted asking the question the moment he looked at Bobby. The look of longing on the boys face tugged at his heartstrings harder than anything he could remember.

"I don't know," Bobby Drake said after a long sigh, "I was just bored, figured I'd come down here and see what you were up to." The boy lied. It was something he had gotten used to over the last few months, lying to people and trying to lie to himself.

Henry shook his head briskly, "Bullshit. You NEVER come into the lab to talk to me unless it's something very important. My work bores you, and don't try to tell me otherwise." At this point Bobby was gazing open-mouthed at his companion. "Now, what's the matter?"

Bobby was shocked at the bluntness of Henry's comment, "Ouch, harsh man." He said before continuing the conversation, "Well it's ummm… did you ever feel… empty on the inside?"

"Elaborate for me." Hank said at length.

"Well, like a hollow feeling. Just unhappy. I've just been feeling miserable for the last couple months." Bobby looked down at the floor, which had suddenly become absolutely riveting.

Henry suddenly started laughing "Well it looks like you're growing up, Bobby Drake!"

"Look, I've already had the whole puberty talk with my parents, and that was like eight years ago. I'm 19, You're too late." He frowned, "And I don't really appreciate your laughing."

Henry chuckled softly "Sorry, I guess that was sort of rude of me. Anyway, I don't mean puberty; you're in love Bobby." The Beast removed the glasses he had been wearing, "So, who's the lucky girl?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh," Bobby moaned as he put his head down on the table, "It's that obvious huh?"

"Well that IS basically what love sickness feels like." Henry stood, picked up his tools, and made his way across the room to put them away. "Well, who is it?"

Bobby hopped off the stool, and made his way for the door. "I don't know if I should tell you that, you'll probably try to psycho-analyze me or worse: give me dating tips. And we BOTH don't want that." He opened the door and turned to add, "Thanks for talking to me by the way. I'm feeling much better."

Henry grinned, "Not a problem Bobby; you know my door is always open." He waved to his friend and Bobby returned the favor. "Iceman in love. What is the world coming to?" the man asked with a chuckle after the door closed.

* * *

Bobby groaned loudly once he had closed the door, then started making his way toward the kitchen. "That was very stupid of you Drake." He ridiculed himself as he made his way toward the kitchen for a snack. "He'll probably tell everyone to be extra nice around me because I'm all love-sick." He paused his monologue when he noticed a younger student walking toward him, and picked up after the girl was out of earshot. "Then they'll all be like, 'Who is it, Iceman? Who is it?' and it'll probably get out that I'm gay for dudes…"

Bobby turned the corner to find another student giving him an odd look, "Gay for dudes, huh?" the boy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Practicing lines for a play, excuse me." Bobby blushed as he shuffled around the boy and into the kitchen. "Hey Storm, hi Colossus." He greeted the other X-men. "What's up?" Storm glanced over the book she had been reading to glare at Bobby for a moment; warning him not to interrupt her "me time." Bobby strolled toward the fridge to round up some turkey and mayonnaise for a sandwich.

The microwave dinged and Bobby looked up from preparing his sandwich to see Colossus pouring steaming popcorn into a bowl. The larger man looked toward him, "Nightcrawler and I are watching a movie. Would you like to join us Iceman?"

Bobby felt butterflies rise in his stomach at the mention of Nightcrawler. After taking a bite out of the sandwich in an effort to calm himself down he turned toward the Russian, "That depends, What is it?"

Colossus picked up the popcorn and made his way toward Bobby, "A Clockwork Orange. Nightcrawler has never seen it and I told him it was quite good. It is one of your favorites, is it not?"

Bobby smiled, "Yeah it is. I'd love to watch it with you guys." He said as the duo made their way toward the living room. _Hell,_ Bobby thought, _you two could be watching One Night in Paris and I would have said yes just to hang out with Nightcrawler for a while. _He felt his stomach flutter again and took another bite of the sandwich.

The DVD was still on the menu when they reached the darkened living room and Bobby immediately spotted Nightcrawler sprawled across the couch, with his hands behind his head. He was wearing a tight grey shirt, which clung to his slim frame and showed off every curve of every muscle, with a pair of baggy, beige, cargo shorts. The orange light coming from the television in the dark added an air of mysteriousness to the scene and Bobby felt as if his pants had gotten slightly tighter.

"Guten tag Iceman! Are you watching the movie too?" Nightcrawler asked when he noticed the two.

"Yes, he is." Colossus answered as he sat in the recliner to the side of the coffee table, leaving only the couch for Bobby to sit on. "This in one of his favorites so I invited him."

"Wunderbar!" Nightcrawler exclaimed as he started the movie. "Come, Mein Freund, sit with me." He said, removing his feet from the end of the couch and patting the cushion next to him.

Bobby finished the last of his sandwich and hopped over the couch to settle next to his crush. "If you don't understand any of the movie just ask me about it."

"Why would I not understand, herr Iceman?"

"You'll see." Bobby vaguely stated as the opening credits ended and the film began.

All was silent in the darkened room as Alex began his opening monologue. "There was me, that is Alex, and my three droogs…"

The ambience of the film was broken, however, when Nightcrawler leaned close to Bobby, "Vat is a 'droog?'" He asked, a small puff of orange smoke escaping his mouth and dissipating as it drifted onto the side of Bobby's head.

Bobby leaned over to whisper, "It's a term of endearment. Kind of like when you say 'mein freund.'"

"Oh." Nightcrawler breathed softly before adding, "I think I'm going to have some difficulty understanding this movie." He grinned.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said: if you don't understand something just ask me."

* * *

The film ended a couple hours later, and as Bobby had expected Nightcrawler asked what was going on numerous times. He attempted to answer every question to the best of his ability, but couldn't cover everything. "So, what did you think of it?" Bobby asked as Singin' in the Rain played over the rolling credits.

"It Vas… interesting." Nightcrawler answered, fixing his eyes on the blonde "I think I should watch it again now that I understand some of ze slang."

"Yeah, some other time we'll watch it again." Bobby was now sitting right next to Nightcrawler and enjoying every second of it. Over the course of the movie he had inched his way closer and the other man didn't seem to mind, since leaning halfway across the couch every time he had a question had gotten kind of annoying. Every so often Bobby would "accidentally" brush up against Nightcrawler's arm or leg and mutter a quick apology before doing it again minutes later.

"Sorry." Bobby said as he brushed his hand against the outside of Nightcrawler's thigh.

"It's all right." Nightcrawler answered with a slight flick of his tail. Colossus snored loudly just then, alerting them to the fact that he had probably been asleep for most of the film. "I'm afraid Colossus isn't very good for watching movies." Nightcrawler said, slightly saddened. "He almost always falls asleep before ze ending."

"Well it is after ten, and he's a pretty active guy…"

"I suppose, but it's nice to be able to talk after ze film, ja?"

"Yeah, that's probably my favorite part about watching something with someone else." Bobby grinned, "Getting to hear their opinion on what happened is usually pretty fun." Bobby felt sufficiently awkward at this point and was considering leaving for his bedroom to avoid making a fool out of himself in front of Nightcrawler.

"Vat is zis song from?" Nightcrawler asked, indicating the credits that were still rolling.

Bobby looked at his companion in disbelief, "You don't know?" Nightcrawler shook his head. "It's from Singin' in the Rain. It's a musical about an actor who falls in love with one of his fans. It's very funny."

"Really? Ze song is catchy, I think I want to see it now." Nightcrawler smiled as he picked up the remote and stopped the DVD.

Bobby felt his stomach flutter for what must have been the hundredth time that night. Before he could stop himself he had blurted out, "We could watch it sometime, I have a copy back in my room." _Shit! You idiot! Why would you ask him that?_

"Really? You're sure you wouldn't mind?" Nightcrawler asked. Bobby just shook his head, unable to trust his mouth. "Wunderbar. I enjoyed watching zis, we should make it a regular thing."

Bobby nodded vigorously, "Awesome! We can watch it tomorrow if you'd like." He suggested as the two walked out of the room, leaving Colossus snoring in the recliner.

"Tomorrow is good for me, anytime is good for me. I don't leave ze mansion very often." Nightcrawler answered.

"Okay, it's a date then. I'll see you later." Bobby said as he turned down the corridor that led to his room.

"Guten nacht, Iceman."

* * *

"You are such an idiot, Bobby Drake!" The boy scolded himself as he flopped onto his bed. "Lets start hanging out with the dude you totally wanna bone, great idea moron!" The lights were already off and he was now scuttling under the blankets to try and get some sleep. "I don't even have a copy of Singin' in the Rain" He huffed, "Whatever, I'll just have to see if anyone else does." He tossed around for a few more minutes before finally settling into a fitful sleep.


	2. What a Glorious Feeling!

Okay, so here's chapter two. It's a little longer that the first one, but not by much. I'm really enjoying writing this, and would like to hear some suggestions as to where everyone wants to see it go. Reviews are appreciated, but flames will be loaded into a rocket and launched into the sun.

Disclaimer: Seriously I don't own X-men. If I did Ultimate Nightcrawler wouldn't have flipped out when he found out Colossus was gay. In fact he would have been thrilled and they'd go to a trendy coffee shop and, hold on a second, let me write this down...

And away we go!

* * *

_The soft blue glow of the television filled the room, giving everything a ghostly quality. The movie had ended more than an hour ago, and if one were to enter the space they would be greeted by soft moans coming from near the couch. Both boys' shirts had already been discarded and lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. _

_Bobby was pinned against the couch, moaning at every soft touch across his neck and torso. He silently pleaded the other man to venture lower and bring him some much desired release. Kurt, of course, was all too happy to oblige. _

"_I've vanted this for a long time, Bobby." The blue male stated as he began trailing soft kisses down the other boys stomach._

_Bobby felt shivers all over his body upon hearing his name come from Kurt's mouth. "I have too." was all he could muster as the other man started fiddling with the button on his shorts while reaching his tail up his left pant leg._

* * *

Bobby awoke with a start, "Kurt!" he moaned as he sat bolt upright. He gasped a few times before wrapping his head around the fact that he was in his bed, in his room, and alone as usual. A quick glance at the clock informed him that it was already nearing noon. And a quick glance at his bed sheets informed him that the dream had excited him far more than he originally thought.

"Shit." He whispered to himself before climbing out of bed. Bobby grabbed a tissue from the box next to his bed and started cleaning the mess on his stomach. He tossed the tissue into the garbage bin and slipped on a clean pair of boxers before stripping his bed and balling up the sheets. After gathering his toiletries he was off for his morning shower.

Bobby made his groggy way to the boys' showers without any interruptions, and took the stall farthest from the door. Nobody was in the room and the boy was grateful that he could be alone with his thoughts. "So, after this I'll go toss the sheets in the washer." He thought aloud. "Then I need to see if anyone has a copy of Singin' in the Rain. And then I need to somehow get through the movie without tearing Nightcrawler's clothes off."

Footsteps sounded throughout the room, shaking Bobby from his reverie. The water turned on in the stall next to his and Bobby rushed to rinse the shampoo from his hair. He succeeded and made his way to leave, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stepped out of the stall to find himself face to face with the guy from the day before, "Still gay for dudes?" The boy asked with a grin.

"More play practice." Bobby raised his fist into the air as he quickly make his way toward the door. "To be, or not to be:" He began reciting, "that is the question. Whether 'tis nobler in the…" he trailed off as he exited the showers. "I have to come up with better lies. Either that or stop thinking aloud."

He made it to his bedroom without a hitch and dressed quickly before gathering his sheets and setting out for the laundry room. Bobby swiftly made his way down the hallways in an effort to keep anyone from figuring out why he had to wash his sheets. His plan worked for the most part until he ran into Wolverine coming out of the boiler room located next to the washroom.

The older man took one sniff of the air and fixed his gaze on Bobby. "Busy night, bub?"

"I wish." Bobby replied with a roll of his eyes as he entered the laundry room; Wolverine following him. Bobby loaded his sheets into a washer and started it, then turned to Wolverine. "What are you doing?"

"This washer hasn't been working right." The man answered. "Professor X asked me to take a look at it. But I've fixed it already so it's fine." He pushed the washer back to its original position and leaned against it, "A little birdie tells me you're hung up on some dame. Who is it?"

"Ugh, I swear to god I'm going to kill Beast and turn him into a big fluffy coat." Bobby groaned and crossed toward the door. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"No problem, just don't keep shit like that bottled up, it'll really fuck ya up." Wolverine looked at him seriously.

"I promise I won't. Could you put those sheets in the dryer when they're done for me?"

"I've got some cleaning up to do in the boiler room, so yeah. I'll see ya later" Wolverine watched as Bobby left the room for parts unknown.

"I guess I'll start looking for that movie now." Bobby said to no one in particular as he sauntered away from the laundry room.

* * *

Bobby had searched high and low for anyone with a copy of Singin' in the Rain. He figured he must have asked half the student body by now and he was about to give up hope. It was already five o'clock and everyone had answered with either a simple, "No" or, "What is that, some kind of videogame?"

His stomach growled suddenly and he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since the last night. So Bobby made a quick detour into the kitchen to heat up some of the leftover chicken he noticed in the fridge the day before. The boy had just settled down to start eating when Jean Grey sat across the table from him. They sat silently for a moment, Bobby chewing his food and Jean grinning at him. "Good afternoon Jean, how are you today?"

"Oh I'm fine Iceman. It was nice out today so Scott and I had a little picnic behind the school. And it was even warm enough to wear my favorite shirt." She indicated the blank blue shirt she had on.

Bobby frowned, "That's funny, I thought the white one Cyclops bought you was your favorite."

"No, this one is. Because it's blue. Blue is my _favorite_ color. I just think there's something soothing about it. Don't you just _love _the color blue Iceman?"

"It's not bad, I kida prefer black since it goes with everything, but…" Bobby froze with his fork halfway between the plate and his mouth as the realization of what she was talking about struck him. "Oh god I hate you." he breathed as Jean started laughing loudly. He shushed her then continued, "When did you find out?"

"Last night, you really should learn to keep those dreams of yours under control." She giggled slightly as she finished

"So is that a hobby of yours? Digging into peoples heads while they're sleeping. That what gets you off, huh?" Bobby asked scathingly.

"Now there's no reason to be like that. Anyway, I promise I won't tell anyone. I just wanted you to know that I support you completely." She looked him in the eyes before adding, "Oh! And I heard you were looking for a copy of Singin' in the Rain. If that's the case you should go talk to Beast. Scott and I watched it with him a while ago."

Bobby leapt from his seat before she had even finished her sentence "Thanks-Jean-I-promise-I'll-repay-you-someday-bye!" he somehow managed to get out in one breath as he bolted down to the labs.

_Don't worry about it, _Bobby suddenly heard Jean's voice in his head as he ran top speed. _I'll just eat your food and we'll call it even._

* * *

Beast jumped when the doors to the lab burst open. He growled and turned quickly, but stopped himself from blowing up when he saw it was Bobby who had come in. "Don't scare me like that Bobby. You're lucky I like you, or I'd kick you out." He grinned, "Oh, and the DVD is on that table over there."

"How'd _-gasp- _you _-gasp- _know _-gasp- _I _-gasp- _needed it?"

"Jean told me you were on your way down here and that you needed it for some reason, so I got it out for you."

"What else did she tell you?" Bobby asked accusingly, raising one eyebrow as he did so.

Henry looked taken aback, "Well, nothing. Why, should she have?"

"No, it's not a problem."

"You're acting very oddly Bobby, is there anything you need to talk about?" Henry asked as he moved to the table at the center of the room.

Bobby started fiddling with the DVD case, "No, there's nothing wrong. I'm perfectly fine. I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"Does this have anything to do with what we talked about yesterday?" Henry was now looking at something under a microscope.

"Maybe a little, but it's no big deal." Bobby moved to stand next to him and noticed that he had the Petri dishes from the day before out. "Isn't this what you were working on yesterday?" Henry nodded. "Is it for one of your classes or something?"

"Yes, I'm preparing a lab for my advanced biochemistry class." Henry removed his glasses and looked at Bobby again. "It's nothing you'd be very interested in." He grinned at the boy

"It's nothing I'd understand, actually. Thanks for the movie by the way, you're really saving my ass by letting me borrow it."

"It's not a problem. Why did you need it by the way? You really don't strike me as a musical fan." Beast said as he removed the slide from under the microscope to replace it with another one.

"I like musicals fine. I just need to be in the mood in order to watch one. Anyway, Nightcrawler has never seen it and said he wanted to, so I said I'd watch it with him."

"Nightcrawler? Since when do you hang out with him?" Henry asked as he changed the slides once again.

Bobby blushed slightly, "I watched A Clockwork Orange with him and Colossus last night and it was pretty fun, so we figured we might make it a regular thing." He glanced at his watch and found that it was nearly six o'clock. "I have some time to kill, do you need a hand with anything?"

"Actually, yes." Henry said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I have to keep these petri dishes cold, otherwise the bacteria will multiply too quickly. If you could keep them at about 36 degrees I wouldn't have to keep circulating them in and out of the refrigerator."

"Say no more." Bobby said as he iced up his right hand and started cooling off the surface of the table. "So just keep it a little above freezing and we're good right?"

"Yes, that would do nicely." The man replied, smearing something onto a fresh microscope slide. "You ready to tell me about this girl your obsessing over?"

Bobby sighed loudly, "No, not quite yet. And could you not tell anyone else about it please? I don't want to have to deal with people trying to give me dating advice every moment of every day."

"Very well, I just thought Wolverine might be able to help with things. He may be a very feral person but if there's one thing he knows about it's how to deal with his own emotions." Henry took a moment to write something down, then returned to the slides.

"Thank you for worrying about me Hank, but I can take care of myself. I'm not as immature as I used to be."

The elder male smiled thoughtfully, "No, no you're not. I guess I forget that from time to time. I promise I'll stop bothering you from now on."

"Well don't stop completely. If it weren't for you always bugging me about it I don't think I'd ever get any of my homework done." The two shared a laugh and continued bantering about nothing in particular until lulling into a comfortable silence. Bobby watched as Henry continued his work, only occasionally forgetting to keep the table cooled. In which case Henry would say something and he would apologize as he cooled off the table some more.

* * *

The quiet of the lab was shattered as the door was opened and Bobby heard a thick accented voice ask, "Hallo?" He turned to see Nightcrawler standing in the doorway. The boy looked at his watch and noticed it was now eight o'clock.

Bobby immediately jumped off the table, "I'm so sorry Nightcrawler I was helping Beast with a project he was working on and lost track of time."

Nightcrawler grinned at him, "It is not a problem, mein freund." He said, placing a hand on Bobby's shoulder, "Jean told me you vere down here"

"You can go now if you'd like, Iceman." Beast called from the table. "I can clean up by myself, you two have fun." He waved at the two of them and started closing the petri dishes

"Thanks man, see ya later." Bobby said, waving over his shoulder.

"Good bye, Herr Beast!" Nightcrawler managed to get out before the lab door glided shut and the two made their was upstairs to watch their movie.

"That a new shirt?" Bobby asked once he noticed the black tee Nightcrawler was wearing, the words _Daft Punk_ scrawled across it in a red font.

"Ja, I ordered it last week and it arrived yesterday." The blue male was now grinning ear to ear at the fact Bobby had noticed it. "Zey are my favorite band."

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. I like that movie that goes with their album Discovery." They had just reached the kitchen and Nightcrawler was in the process of preparing some popcorn.

"Interstella 5555. I have it if you'd like to vatch it sometime." He pressed the popcorn setting on the microwave and it whirred to life. "I've always felt a connection with the band in it. Probably because they're blue."

Bobby chuckled slightly, "I just think it's a cool movie. The concept of creating one long music video to go along with an entire album always amused me."

The chorus of exploding corn kernels ended and Nightcrawler put the popcorn into a large bowl. He made his way for the door, motioning for Bobby to follow "You said zis vas a musical, yes?"

"Yeah." Bobby replied as they entered the living room. "I'm sure you'll like it the songs are really well written and the choreography is fantastic." He placed the disc in the tray and hit the close button.

"Choreography?" Nightcrawler asked, a quizzical looks making its way across his face.

"Sorry, dancing." Bobby said, moving to take his seat on the couch. Nightcrawler turned the lights off and sat next to Bobby, placing the popcorn between them.

The DVD started and Nightcrawler pressed the play button. As the movie began silence fell over the room until Bobby noticed something was amiss. "Where's Colossus?" he asked.

Nightcrawler turned to his companion, "Colossus won't be joining us, he's on a date with Shadowcat."

Bobby swallowed, "Okay then." he said after a moment. He focused his attention on the screen, and reached for more popcorn, but instead found himself grabbing onto Nightcrawler's hand. He felt a sudden tightening in his pants, and turned bright red as he released the other boy. "Sorry," he said hastily, "I didn't realize you were getting some popcorn too."

Nightcrawler grabbed some of the popcorn, "Calm down Iceman, it is no big deal." He said, once again focusing on the television.

With that the boys lapsed into silence once more, and stayed that way for most of the movie. Bobby found himself feeling very awkward, but hid it well. He answered the occasional questions Nightcrawler asked, while laughing at the appropriate times.

* * *

Once the movie ended Bobby noticed that he had inched his way closer to Nightcrawler again. The blue male seemed not to notice and as the credits rolled Bobby asked, "So what did you think?"

"I liked it." Nightcrawler answered enthusiastically. "It lagged a little, but picked up again at ze end. Ze songs were very good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Bobby said as he put the DVD back in its case.

Nightcrawler picked up the bowl and made his way toward the door. He turned and waited for Bobby to join him before the two made their way back to the kitchen. When they reached their destination he asked, "I'm going to have a popsicle, would you like something Iceman?"

"Sure, I'll have some ice cream" Bobby said as he retrieved a bowl from the cupboard and set it on the counter. "Vanilla please."

"All right." Nightcrawler said as he took the vanilla ice cream out of the freezer and started filling Bobby's bowl. Once he had finished he handed it to him and got a strawberry popsicle from the box in the freezer. He unwrapped it and sat beside Iceman at the counter. "You know, it's strange." He said after a moment, "I usually feel bad after watching a movie like zat."

"How do you mean?" Bobby asked before eating another spoonful of ice cream.

Nightcrawler licked up the length of his popsicle. "Romances make me feel lonely most of the time." Another lick, "Of course the people in ze movies always end up togezer, they're normal." he shifted his gaze to the countertop and started sucking on the popsicle.

Bobby swallowed as Nightcrawler put the frozen snack in his mouth. _Just keep your cool, _he reminded himself. "Why do you say that? There's nothing wrong with you."

"I am _blue_, Iceman. Nobody finds zat attractive." He said disdainfully

"You also have a tail, but does that make you a kitten? No." Half of the ice cream was gone and Bobby had started to stir the remaining scoop around the bowl. Nightcrawler let out a laugh at the thought of himself as a cat. "There's nothing wrong with you. In fact, I'd say that you're one of the most normal people I know."

"Not on ze outside, mein freund. As I have come to learn, zat is all zat really matters to most people." He licked at the popsicle again and half of it fell off the stick to land in his lap. "Fick mich!" He exclaimed, making his way to the paper towel rack.

_Thank god, I don't think I could have stood it if he licked that thing one more time! _Bobby thought as he placed his bowl in the sink. "You should get some water on that, khaki stains really easily." he looked at the spot, which was conveniently located on Nightcrawler's crotch. Bobby turned on the faucet and held out his hand, "Here, I'll do it."

"Very well." Nightcrawler answered, beginning to undo his pants. "Zis will be seem very odd to anyone walking in here." He slid his pants down to the floor, revealing white boxer-briefs. He then picked them up and handed them to Bobby.

"You could teleport to your room, put some pants on, and come back." Bobby said, trying to keep his hormones under control as he lifted the stain.

"Nein, I don't like to teleport ven I can't see where I'm going. I might overshoot it and end up in someone else's room." He stepped closer to Bobby and placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "How is it coming?"

Bobby was having quite a lot of difficulty controlling himself, "I've almost got it." He said, shifting his weight to better hide the growing bulge in his pants. _Stay calm just try to make him feel better._ He told himself. "You know, Nightcrawler that thing you said about nobody being interested in you probably isn't true."

"Why do you say zat? Do you know somesing I don't?" Nightcrawler asked, removing his hand from Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby turned off the water and swallowed, "Well… ummm… you know? That is to say…" _Oh fuck it,_ he thought to himself before turning to wrap his arms around Nightcrawler. He pulled the blue man as close as he could before planting an awkward kiss on his lips. Closing his eyes he felt Nightcrawler shift a little in his grasp, but refused to let go of him for fear that his crush would leave and never want to see him again.

_You're an idiot, Bobby Drake…_

* * *

Ohhhhhhh! What ever will happen next? Maybe if you guys review and send me some suggestions I'll decide to include them.


	3. The dead shall walk the earth

So here's chapter three! I had some trouble with this one (particularly the ending) but I'm happy with how it turned out. It's not as long as the last chapter, but whatever. As always, reviews are both appreciated and encouraged!

Bandelero-Casanova: Thanks for the review, I'm quite glad you've been enjoying this. Also, what did you think of Clockwork Orange?

Disclaimer: For real real, I don't own these guys. If you think I do you're psychotic.

On with the show!

* * *

Nightcrawler was so shocked by Bobby's actions that all he could do was stand there; his arms awkwardly pinned at his sides by the other male's rushed embrace. The two stood in the kitchen like that for what felt like an eternity before Nightcrawler was finally releases and Bobby ran in the direction of his bedroom as quickly as he could.

"Iceman!" Nightcrawler called after his friend once he had regained his composure.

"Why are you in your underwear?" The blue man heard from the direction of the door leading outside. He whirled around to see Colossus standing there with an arm wrapped around Shadowcat's shoulders.

Shadowcat giggled, "Nice shorts Nightcrawler, they compliment your _ass_ets very well." Colossus shared a laugh with her before she kissed him good night and moved to leave the kitchen. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Don't do anything too crazy." With that she walked through the nearest wall, presumably to go to her own room.

Nightcrawler felt his face grow warmer as he pulled his wet pants out of the sink. "I ah… I dropped some popsicle on my pants. Iceman said I should put some vater on so that it didn't stain…" He managed to get out.

"Oh." Colossus answered, removing his coat. "So how was the movie?"

"Fine."

"That is good. And how is Iceman doing?"

"Vell."

"I'm glad to hear it. Rumor has it he has been crushing on someone." Colossus placed a hand on Nightcrawler's shoulder, not noticing the dazed expression he still wore. Steering the shorter man into the hallway he continued the conversation, "I think it's Rogue."

"Really?"

The Russian cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "You are acting very strangely, is something the matter?"

"Nein." Nightcrawler responded, shaking his head vigorously. "I am very sleepy, zat is all."

"Well then lets get you to bed. You don't want to be tired for Professor Xavier's lecture tomorrow." They reached the door to Colossus' room and the two went their separate ways. "Good night."

"Guten Nacht." Nightcrawler said, making his way further down the hallway and into his room. He opened the door and with a flick of his tail turned on the lights. After tossing the crumpled up pants into the corner he removed his shirt and unceremoniously dropped it in the middle of the room. After turning the lights off again he climbed into his bed and laid awake, letting his mind absorb everything that had just occurred.

He looked at the clock, which informed him that it was one in the morning, and Nightcrawler realized that he had been staring at the ceiling for nearly three hours. With a heavy sigh he summed up the two most important things about his evening, "Iceman kissed me… and I liked it."

* * *

_**BEEP… BEEP… BEEP. **_The alarm started screeching at seven AM, alerting its owner that it was time to wake up. A slender blue hand shot out from under the blanket to turn it off but in the early morning haze only succeeded in knocking it off the table. Rather than fumble around for it on the floor Nightcrawler grabbed the cord and pulled it out of the socket with all of his might, obliterating the offending sound. He sat up and groaned at the throbbing feeling behind his temples. "Shit." He grumbled, moving to the dresser to fish out some clothes for the day.

_I have to talk to Iceman…_ He thought while pulling on a yellow tee shirt. _He should be at ze lecture at eight, so I should be able to catch him after it. _He pulled on new pair of underwear, followed by blue jeans before leaving for the kitchen.

* * *

Dazzler's voice rang through the kitchen as soon as Nightcrawler was in the doorway, "Nice hair, Rammstein. If you're goin' for the grunge look I have some flannel shirts you can borrow."

"Zat is all right Dazzler." Nightcrawler answered as he entered the kitchen, "I vas actually going for the 'I don't vant to be alive' look." He opened the cupboard and got himself some strawberry pop tarts, then sat at the table with the punk rocker. "Vill you be attending ze Professor's lecture?"

Dazzler laughed at him, "Hell no! I wouldn't be caught dead at one of wheels' snore-fests. Besides, I got band practice today."

Nightcrawler flashed her a clearly shocked look, "At eight in ze morning? Your bandmates probably aren't even avake yet."

The girl grinned at him, "We used to plan for eleven o'clock rehearsals, but everyone showed up three hours late. The logic being that if I plan them for eight everyone will be there by eleven." She scratched idly at an eyebrow piercing that looked slightly infected.

There was silence for a moment as the man muddled over what his companion had just told him. "Zat actually sounds like a good plan."

"I know, right? Sometimes I amaze even myself." A few pastel colored lights popped around Dazzler's head as she complemented herself. "Anyway, what're you doin' today?"

"After ze lecture I don't have any plans." Nightcrawler responded. He silently reminded himself of last night and quickly added, "I need to speak vith Iceman sometime today, have you seen him?"

Dazzler started fiddling with a lock of hair that had fallen away from her fauxhawk, "Na, I haven't. Wolverine told me he's been crushing on some chick. I really hope it's not me, Warren's the jealous type."

Nightcrawler made a face after her chick comment. _Trust me: it's not you, _he silently informed her, popping the last of his breakfast into his mouth.

"This new piercing in buggin' the hell outta me, so I'm gonna go clean it. See ya." With a wave she got up and exited the room.

Nightcrawler nodded as she left, then turned his attention to some of the other occupants of the kitchen. All of them were younger students and he didn't really know any of them by name so he settled on watching them go about their business. To his surprise it wasn't a bad way to pass the time and before long he had to leave for the lecture. After making a quick stop at his room to pick up a notebook and pen Nightcrawler made his way to the auditorium.

Nightcrawler entered the large room and was greeted by most of the college level students. He scanned the seats quickly noticing that Jean, Cyclops, Colossus, Shadowcat, and even Beast had shown up. Mixed among them were some unfamiliar faces and more than a few men dressed in business suits. _But no Iceman, _he thought as he made his way toward Jean. "Guten Morgen Jean. Have you seen Iceman anywhere?"

"No I haven't. Is there a problem?" She looked at him quizzically.

Nightcrawler shook his head quickly, "Nein, I just needed to speak vith him."

"Really? What about?" She accidentally caught a glimpse of what had happened the night before and a look of sudden realization spread across her face. "Oh. My. God."

Nightcrawler was suddenly feeling nauseous, "I'm not feeling Vell, I think I need to lay down." He stuttered before vanishing from where he was standing and reappearing at the door to the large room. He quickly entered the hallway, running as fast as he could in the direction of his room.

_Nightcrawler, wait! _He heard the woman's voice sound out in his head, but continued any way. _I already knew about Iceman liking you, I just didn't know he'd make a move last night. Please just let me talk to you! _Nightcrawler finally slowed to a stop against his better judgement.

Jean caught up to him and started breathing heavily, "Wow, you're fast."

"Ja, I am fast. Can we please get on vith this." He crossed his arms and tried to look as displeased as possible.

"Well what happened?"

"You already know vat happened! Otherwise we would not be having zis conversation!" A few younger students were staring at him now, "Get to class!" he snarled as they scurried away.

Jean rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, okay? Sometimes I just get glimpses of what a person is thinking about. Have you talked to him about it or anything?"

"Nein, I haven't seen him today."

"Do you know what you're going to say to him?"

"I don't even know vat I should think about any of zis."

"But you liked it didn't you?"

Nightcrawler sighed, "It vas rushed, awkward, my arms vere pinned at my sides, and I enjoyed every moment of it."

"So tell him that!" Jean yelled as she grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. "He's been moping around the school for nearly three months and you're always on about how you don't think anyone finds you attractive. Bobby likes you and you like Bobby that should be all that matters. You don't need to _think_ about anything, just go with what you're feeling."

Nightcrawler let her words sink in for a moment, "You are a very wise woman, Jean."

"I do what I can." The woman said with a shrug.

"Any idea vere he might be? I'd like to sort all of zis out."

Jean closed her eyes, searching for Iceman in the ocean of psyches around her. "He's in his room, but he won't answer me." She said after a moment of silence. "It's nearly eight, you go talk to him and I'll tell the Professor you weren't feeling well."

"Thanks Jean, you're a lifesaver." He handed her his notebook and turned to make his way to Bobby's room. Nightcrawler kept his pace just below a brisk jog, and reached his destination quickly since classes had started and the halls were empty. Loud hollow screams issued from behind the oak door as he raised his hand and tapped lightly on it. "Iceman?" Nightcrawler asked tentatively. He waited a moment before knocking harder, "Iceman!"

The screaming dulled and a far away voice came from behind the door, "What?"

"Iceman, we need to talk. Please let me in."

There was a moment of silence before the answer came, "Nope."

Nightcrawler shook his head, "Ice... Bobby, please let me come it I vant to talk vith you."

"No. I want to be alone, go away." The volume of the screams increased and were now accompanied by squishing noises similar to meat being thrown against a wall.

"You're forcing me to do zis!" He vanished in a puff of orange smoke, leaving the faint smell of brimstone wafting down the hallway.

* * *

Bobby watched in disdain as the little girl shuffled across the monochrome basement, brandishing a cement trowel. He didn't even feel the usual rush he got as he watched the girl brutally slaughter and feed on her mother. It was a miracle that he was even watching the movie at all. He felt so bad about last night that he had barely slept, and he had awoken before the alarm clock even went off. He figured the fact that he was conscious was karma punishing him for kissing Nightcrawler like that.

Just as the young girl was driving the trowel into her mother for the last time, earning a final blood-curdling scream from the older woman a loud _Bamf_ issued from above his bed. He screeched loudly while orange smoke wafted around his room and something heavy fell on top of him. Bobby leapt from his bed, only to topple over the computer chair and land face first on the ground. He discovered through the orange haze that his suspicions were correct and Nigitcrawler had, indeed, teleported into his room. "What the hell! I told you to go away, now get out!" He yelled, pointing at the door for emphasis.

Nightcrawler took a moment to untangle himself from the sheets, but still somehow wound up underneath them; his blue face wreathed by dark green cotton. "I told you we needed to talk. You vouldn't let me in, so I..." His eyes roamed over the television screen as a blond woman was dragged into a sea of shuffling undead. "Vat are you vatching?" He asked, suddenly very interested in the black and white world of gore that was spread out before him.

Bobby flicked the light switch and winced at the assault on his sight. "Night of the Living Dead. Now _leave_." He realized that he was standing completely naked in front of the other male and turned bright red as he quickly pulled on the pants he had been wearing the night before.

Once his friend had made himself decent Nightcrawler looked back. "Nein, not until we talk." He insisted, sticking his head farther out of the green cocoon.

Bobby growled at him and frost started to move down his arms, "Fine! Lets talk! We'll talk about how you don't wanna hang out with me anymore. We'll talk about how you were completely disgusted by what I did last night. Or we can talk about how I'm such a fucking moron for liking guys. Take your pick Nightcrawler!"Silence fell over the room and more frost had started to move across the windows. Bobby was sure his uninvited guest had started to feel the cold coming off his body, but didn't care. The sooner this confrontation ended the sooner he could get back to drowning his sorrows in his zombie gore-fest.

Nightcrawler shivered, but let the blankets fall off him as he stood. "You know: you're kind of cute when you're angry, Bobby."

"Whatever, just get out of my-- What did you say?" Bobby asked as a look of disbelief shot across his face.

The blue man laughed. "You heard me." He was now standing no more than two feet from Bobby. His voice took a tone of seriousness, "I'm still not sure vat I think of zis whole thing. I mean before you kissed me last night I hadn't even thought about the two of us as a couple. But, someone told me today that I should stop thinking about it and go vith vat I feel." He inched closer to Bobby, "And I _feel_ like I should give zis whole thing a shot."

Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sure that in a minute he would wake up and the whole conversation would have been a dream. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you. I just let my imagination run away with me."

"It's fine, I vould have done ze same thing." Nightcrawler grinned, "I actually really enjoyed last night. But someone should teach you how to properly kiss."

"Oh really?" Bobby grinned as he stepped closer to the other man. "If that's the case, do you think you could tutor me?"

"Vell, first you put your arms here." Nightcrawler lifted Bobby's arms and placed them around shoulders. "Zen I put mine around your vaist, like zis." He pulled Bobby closer, closing the gap between them. "And zen--"

"Shut-up and kiss me." Bobby said, pulling Nightcrawler's lips into his. He closed his eyes and let the feeling wash over his whole body. They stayed like that for a moment before Bobby felt Nightcrawler silently begging entrance to his mouth. His lips parted and he moaned Nightcrawler's tongue brushed against his own and the kiss deepened. He started sucking on the blue man's lower lip before the taller man started to slowly pull away. Bobby put on a mock frown, "Awww, but things were just gettin' good!" he whined, pressing himself against the taller man.

Nightcrawler laughed again before placing a soft kiss on Bobby's forehead. "I just don't want to take things too quickly." He responded.

Bobby nodded and released him. "In that case do you wanna watch a movie Nightcrawler?" He moved to his DVD rack and starting looking for something romantic but stopped as two slender three-fingered hands moved across his chest. Bobby felt himself pulled into an embrace from behind.

Nightcrawler placed a kiss on the blond boy's neck, "We're dating now, call me Kurt." He said as he plucked Dawn of the Dead from the shelf, then moved across the room and placed the disc in the DVD tray.

Bobby grinned wider than he ever had as he sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for the other man to join him. "Sure thing, Kurt."

* * *

There ya go, they hooked up in this chapter. I've got an idea for the next one, but I also want to get some outside opinions. If you have an idea for the story send it to me and it might just wind up happening.


	4. I smell sex and candy

**Attention all readers**: Be prepared for sexy-time.

That's right, they do it in this chapter. I'm sure most of you will be quite pleased by that. But for those of you who don't want to see the hard, hot, thrusting passion that is man-love all you need do is skip to the next line break after Bobby looses his shirt. This chapter actually went through a couple of drafts since I had no idea what the hell I wanted to happen in it. This, in my opinion is the best one.

Also, my apologies for not updating sooner. Shit's been kinda crazy lately.

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, I don't own this stuff, blah, blah.

* * *

The metallic silver of the lab was nothing but a blur as Bobby spun on the stool he was seated on. He idly kicked his feet as he turned and pushed off the floor whenever he started to lose momentum. "Please stop that," the large blue shadow said as it whizzed through his vision once again.

Bobby groaned, "Fine! You're no fun." His feet skidded across the ground and he finally stopped to face Beast. For once his friend wasn't working and could just hang out.

The larger man grinned, "Thank you. Now, how are things?"

"Couldn't be better." Bobby beamed as objects continued to move about his field of vision.

"Good. And are you going to be telling me who your new belle is? Or are you going to keep me in the dark for another week?"

The day after Bobby had hooked up with Kurt he ran down to the labs to tell Beast about it. He had, however, left out who he had been doting over for so long. If felt almost like lying to his friend at first, but Kurt wanted to keep things on the down-low. Now, a week later he had stopped thinking of it as lying and started to somewhat appreciate the excitement of dating in secret.

Bobby shook his head, "Sorry, no can do. We're keeping everything behind closed doors for now. The last thing we want is the whole school talking about it."

Henry snorted, "Please, it's not like anyone is going to care. There might be gossip for a couple of days, but it'll die down. It always does."

"Maybe, but still: you never know." He hopped off the stool, making his way to the door. "I gotta go, I'm hanging out with some people later." He waved over his shoulder as the door started to glide closed.

"Have fun!"

* * *

"Shenanigans, god damn it!" Dazzler yelled as loudly as she could at Colossus. She slammed her fist on the table and accidentally sent her cards flying onto the floor.

Colossus grinned as he flipped over the cards he had just played. "Three kings, sweetheart. Take a shot." Kurt and Bobby laughed.

"Shit!" Dazzler cursed, picking up the pile of cards sitting between the four of them and reaching for the bottle of Tequila. "You guys... are all fuckin' cheaters." She slurred before pouring and downing a shot for herself.

Kurt grinned, the alcohol making him feel happy and energetic "Not really, you just call bullshit too much." Bobby nodded vigorously.

Dazzler moved to seat herself again, but slid off her folding chair to land hard on the floor. The four started laughing uncontrollably, "I'm sooooo drunk." She said once the sound had died down.

"Maybe ve should stop," Kurt said, "Ze liquor is almost gone and Dazzler is nearly black-out drunk."

Colossus drank the last of the vodka straight from the bottle. "Yeah, lets do something else."

Bobby nodded toward the bottle. "What brand is that stuff anyway? The moonspeak on the bottle is indecipherable."

With a laugh Colossus answered him, "It's called Glasnost. My parents gave it to me when I visited last month. It's been my favorite brand since I was fourteen."

"Fourteen!?" Bobby practically shrieked.

Colossus gave a shrug, "Things are different in Europe."

"Well I know that, but fourteen? Damn." Bobby looked around the room a bit, "So what're we gonna do now?"

Kurt leaned back in his chair, reaching toward the CD player. He hit the eject button before placing his copy of _Alive 2007. _"Vatever you three vant is fine by me." He said.

Suddenly Dazzler jumped out of her seat, pumping her fist into the air, "Lets watch some PORN!"

"No!" the three boys said at once.

Colossus idly spun the bottle around on the table, humming to himself. Once the bottle had slowed down it pointed to Kurt. With a grin he asked his blue friend, "Truth or dare?"

Kurt perked up, his tail twitching slightly. "Truth."

"What's the farthest you've ever been with anyone?"

"I've never even had a girlfriend." Kurt answered, not noticing the smile fading from Bobby's face. "You should know zat by now." He finished as he spun the bottle again. It finally lost momentum and landed on Dazzler.

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" She hopped up and down in her seat.

Kurt grinned at her, "Very vell. Tomorrow ve vill dye your hair blond, and it vill stay zat vay for one month." He placed the empty bottle in front of the girl. "Your turn."

"You suck." She said, giving the bottle a hard spin. It finally settled on Kurt again. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He grinned in triumph.

"How big is your dick?" she smirked, thinking she would have him thoroughly embarrassed.

Without missing a beat Kurt answered, "7 1/2 inches." He spun the bottle and it once again landed on Dazzler.

"Truth."

"Exactly how many piercings do you have?"

"Eight that you can see, three that you can't." She spun the bottle, relieved that it landed on Bobby rather than Kurt.

"Dare, I guess." he answered, clearly not wanting anything to do with the game.

"I dare you to..." Dazzler glanced around the room trying to think of the best dare, while at the same time trying to get back at Kurt for the one he had given to her. Suddenly, it hit her. "I dare you to make out with Nightcrawler!" She shrieked triumphantly.

"Nein, give him something else Dazz--" Kurt was cut off as Bobby hopped into his lap and crushed their lips together. He vaguely heard Dazzler and Colossus laughing in the background, but was more focused on the way that Bobby had started grinding against him. Kurt finally forced Bobby off of himself and stood, "I don't vant to play zis anymore." He was clearly pissed off.

"C'mon Nightcrawler, it's just a game." Bobby said, shooting him a sarcastic look.

Kurt shook his head in anger, "I don't care, it's late and I vant to sleep." He had already finished folding up the card table and was now sliding it under the bed.

"Okay then," said Colossus as he helped Dazzler up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you guys." Dazzler giggled as she reclosed the door. Techno poured from the speakers as the tension in the room mounted

"Vhy did you do zat?" Kurt finally asked once he could take no more.

Bobby folded up his chair. "Why did you lie to Colossus about us?"

"He asked how far I'd ever been vith a woman. I told him ze truth."

Bobby slammed another chair closed, "No! He asked how far you'd been with anyone. I know we haven't actually done much of anything. Still the least you could have done is say that we're dating. If anyone would be okay with us it'd be those two."

Kurt sighed as he sat on his bed. "I know zat, but I don't feel comfortable telling anyone yet." His gaze lowered to the floor, "I'm sorry, Bobby. It's just that I'm sure people aren't going to accept us."

Bobby moved to stand in front of his boyfriend. He reached down and tilted Kurt's head up to look him in the eyes. "You don't need to be sorry. It's just that I wish we could be out in the open with this whole thing."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Bobby's legs, "I know you do." He said as he laid his head against the other boy's stomach. "I promise ve vill tell everyone soon."

Bobby slid into Kurt's lap, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry about it. I can wait until you're ready." He wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck before adding, "You know we're all alone, right?"

Kurt arched an eyebrow, "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Drake?"

Bobby pressed himself closer to Kurt. "Judging by the bulge in your pants, no. I'm _succeeding_ to seduce you." Bobby pressed their lips together, effectively closing the gap between them. He opened his mouth slightly, begging Kurt to deepen the kiss. He was rewarded when he felt the other boys tongue slide into his mouth, accompanied by the feeling of hands pressed against his hips, moving underneath the brown Fooly Cooly shirt he was wearing.

Techno continued pounding throughout the room and Bobby soon found himself moving against Kurt in time with the music. He felt Kurt's hands roaming over his body and noticed that his growing erection was pressing painfully against his pants. With a soft moan he moved one hand down to undo his belt, only to have it slapped away. Kurt had lifted the shirt to expose most of Bobby's torso before breaking off the kiss. "That's my job." Kurt whispered in his ear, undoing the belt in the process. "Lets get zis shirt off now." Kurt grabbed onto the shirt again and Bobby raised his arms allowing him to remove it. After depositing the shirt on the floor in one fluid motion Kurt had picked up Bobby and laid him down on the bed.

Kurt climbed onto the mattress so that he was looking down on Bobby, taking a moment to drink in the sight before him. He found himself dazzled at the boy's body. To Kurt he looked perfect. His pale, unmarred skin looked like it was glowing in the moonlight that filtered through the window. Every muscle of the boys body stood out, but just enough to be noticeable; it seemed almost as if he had been chiseled from the smoothest marble. As his eyes scanned the prone form before him Kurt noticed the small trail of hair leading into Bobby's pants.

"See something you like?" Bobby suddenly asked jokingly, running a hand down Kurt's chest.

"It's just zat I've never seen you like zis before," Kurt remarked. "You're perfect."

Bobby grinned, sat up and grabbed a hold of Kurt's shirt, lifting it. Kurt grabbed hold of the gray fabric and removed it himself; earning a whistle from Bobby. "If you wanna see perfect you should look in a mirror." The blond told him before grabbing onto his arms and pulling him down into a tight embrace.

Kurt started trailing kisses down Bobby's neck and shoulders, earning soft moans from the other boy. He silently noted that Bobby had started to feel slightly cooler to the touch which for some reason seemed to turn him on more. Bobby arched his back, pressing himself closer to Kurt. The blue male shivered slightly at the coolness of his body. "Sorry." Bobby breathed, a trail of condensed vapor leaving his mouth, "I get colder when I'm excited like this."

"I noticed, I like it." Kurt answered before licking at one of Bobby's nipples. It quickly hardened as he continued tonguing it and Bobby started moaning loader. Kurt felt a hand on the back of his head and taking that as a sign to continue started sucking on the erect nub. Kurt idly reached his right hand down to undo Bobby's pants, but instead grabbed onto his boyfriend's belt. With a quick tug he removed it from Bobby's pants and moved up to look the younger boy in the eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Bobby groaned, kissing Kurt once again. "It was just getting good."

After another kiss Kurt answered, "Put your arms over your head." Bobby did so and Kurt quickly bound them together with the belt. With a last kiss he moved lower until he came face-to-face with Bobby's open fly. After glancing upward he received a swift nod from his companion and proceeded to remove the pants. Once they had been slid down to his ankles Bobby kicked the jeans onto the floor, leaving him wearing only a pair of blue boxer-briefs. After a short pause Kurt grasped the hem of the last thing between him and physical bliss. With a tug Bobby was laying naked before him, soaked in moonlight. "I vas wrong earlier, you're more beautiful like zis." Kurt breathed, grasping Bobby's engorged cock.

Kurt licked the head of the organ as he slowly moved his hand down the shaft. Bobby squirmed at the touch as Kurt moved a hand to cradle his balls, then started to moan when he felt a tongue run up his length. "Like a popsicle" Kurt noted with a smirk as he closed his mouth around the boy's member, earning a gasp. He started bobbing his head, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. He felt Bobby's hands on the back of his head, the steel of the belt buckle pressing uncomfortably against his scalp.

Bobby tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, urging him to continue. The boy's mouth felt warm against his skin and he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips. As he felt his head brush against the back of his boyfriend's throat Bobby let out a loud moan; he pulled himself out of Kurt's mouth, before thrusting forward again. He removed his hands from Kurt's head, "Stop." Bobby said after a moment.

With a soft _pop _Kurt removed Bobby's glistening erection from his mouth. "Vat is ze matter? Don't you like it?" Bobby placed his hands under Kurt's chin, urging him to move back up his body. Kurt obliged him and once they were face to face noticed that he was blushing. "Vat's wrong?" Kurt asked with a kiss, suddenly gasping when he felt Bobby grab him roughly through his jeans.

"I want you to fuck me." Bobby said huskily, gazing deeply into Kurt's eyes. He nipped at the nape of Kurt's neck before adding, "Please."

"You sure?" Kurt asked, feeling Bobby undo his pants. He got off the bed, letting his jeans fall to the floor leaving him wearing only a pair of red boxers. He pulled those down slowly, letting his cock bounce slightly as he dropped them to the floor. He could practically feel Bobby's eyes moving over his body as he stood there pre-cum already oozing from his length.

"Oh I'm sure." Bobby answered, stroking himself in Kurt's absence. "Besides, your CD player agrees with me."

Kurt idly noticed that his speakers were now chanting _fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it. _as he climbed back onto the bed, rubbing his own dick against Bobby's. "Vell zen I should oblige the two of you." he said before wetting a finger with saliva. He reached down to press his finger against Bobby's opening. Slowly, he pushed his finger inside earning yet another loud moan from the smaller boy. Kurt leaned down to place soft kisses along Bobby's neck as the boy arched his back. With a final kiss he decided Bobby was ready and removed his finger, only to press his erection against the boy's entrance. "Zis is probably going to hurt." He said, slicking his length with pre-cum. Bobby nodded. "I'll go slow."

Kurt groaned as his head slowly penetrated Bobby. The other boy hooked his still restrained hands behind his head with a wince as pain shot up his spine. Kurt continued as slowly as he could, reveling in the coolness enveloping his cock. He paused when he felt Bobby's muscles tighten in pain and moved a hand to the other boy's erection in an effort to distract him from it. Soon Bobby had relaxed again and Kurt buried the rest of himself inside his new lover. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Bobby breathed, "It hurts more than I thought it would." He unhooked his arms from behind Kurt, "Could you take this off now, I can't do much with my hands like this."

"Ja." Kurt said as he removed the belt from Bobby's wrists, tossing it on the floor."

"Ok, you can start moving now." Bobby said, laying back on the bed. Kurt placed one hand at Bobby's waist and used the other to lift his leg slightly, giving him a better angle. He slid out of the blond slightly before rocking into him again. Only to repeat his actions, this time pulling out farther before sliding into the boy again. "Fuck..." Bobby moaned, starting to grind against Kurt asking him to further dominate him. He felt the boy's tail glide slowly up his leg before brushing wrapping around his member.

Kurt had started panting slightly as he fucked Bobby, slowly speeding up. He felt strong legs wrap around his waist as Bobby bucked again, sending shivers up Kurt's spine. The desire to make the beautiful creature writhing in pleasure his and his alone rose in Kurt's veins until he found himself slamming into Bobby with every ounce of his strength. Bobby raked his nails across Kurt's back, eliciting a sharp his from the blue man. In return Kurt wrapped his tail tighter around Bobby's length and began pumping harder, leaving his hands to grip his waist tightly.

"Kurt!" Bobby screeched, his muscles contracting as a long string of cum shot across his chest. He felt Kurt tense as something warm entered him. Kurt pulled out moments later, grinning brightly, but the warm feeling never left. Once Kurt hand extracted himself from Bobby he looked down at the blond, feeling better than he could ever remember feeling.

"Just look at ze mess you made." he panted, lowering his mouth to Bobby's softening member. He stuck out his tongue, dragging it across the length of the boy's flesh. Bobby's seed tasted sweeter than he thought it would and for the second time that night Kurt was reminded of his favorite strawberry popsicles. He finally came face to face with Bobby and swallowed before kissing him yet again and rolling over to lay next to the boy. He felt the coolness of Bobby's body as the boy nuzzled closer, finding the lower temperature comforting.

Bobby laid his head on Kurt's chest, enjoying the feeling of his ribcage rising and lowering. He swallowed hard, wrapping a hand around the man. "I love you, Kurt Wagner."

Kurt's stomach suddenly felt odd _wobbly_, _maybe? Ja, wobbly is a good vord _he thought. It took him a moment of silence, during which he could have sworn he heard Bobby whimper, before Kurt figured out what the wobbly feeling was. "Ich liebe dich."

"What?"

"Heh," Kurt laughed, giving his head a shake to clear it, "I love you, Bobby Drake." He wrapped his arms around Bobby and planted a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

"Hangin' 'round downtown by myself. And I had so much time, To sit and think about myself. And then there she was, like double cherry pie. Yeah there she was, Like disco superfly."Dazzler sang, loudly, exhibiting no ill effects from the night before. She had yet to do her hair and was dressed in a pair of Rolling Stones pajama pants with a black tank top. She Marched military style toward Kurt's door, entering without bothering to knock. "I smell sex and candy here!" She screeched in a deep voice, playing air guitar.

A groggy groan issued from underneath the sheet as she turned toward the CD player. "So, Rammstein, I was thinking we should watch some movies today. I'm in a Star Wars mood myself, but your input is encouraged." She glanced into the mirror above the low dresser and was quite surprised to come face to face with two very naked, very embarrassed looking boys.

* * *

There ya go! Whatever will happen next?! You'll just have to wait and find out. Suggestions are welcome.

* * *


	5. The World is Yours

Ok I'm really, really, really sorry about how long this took. School's been a real bitch and I've been writing paper after paper after paper. As a result I haven't been able to do much recreational writing. But I promise to try and be more punctual in the future.

Side note: I'm not sure if any of you have read my Silent Hill 2 fic. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I've decided that I don't like where I ended it. So I'm adding more chapters and developing it into what I'm hoping will be an ongoing series. Anyway, if you're into Silent Hill check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own these dudes, for real reals.

* * *

Dazzler smirked, "Nice job boys! Why don't the two of you wake each other up a little while I go get my digital camera? Then when I come back--"

"OUT!" Kurt roared, his eyes flashing at the girl. "Get ze fuck out!" He stood, not caring how much of him she saw. Right now all he wanted was for her to leave, even if he had to physically make her. Dazzler's eyes grew wide and she pressed against the dresser before willing herself to dash out the door, fresh tears stinging at her eyes. Kurt slammed the door hard enough to shake every wall of his room before leaning against it and slumping to the floor. "Shit." he finally hissed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Are you finished?" Bobby asked walking toward the other boy.

"Ja."

"Good. Are you okay?" Bobby crouched, taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"Nein." Kurt answered, pulling away from his lover.

"Talk to me. Please."

"Everything is ruined." Kurt answered, "Now Dazzler knows, and she'll tell everybody. And then everyone will hate us."

"Kurt, this isn't an episode of days of our lives." Bobby consoled, pulling the other male into an embrace. "Dazzler is your friend. She isn't going to tell anybody about us unless we tell her we're okay with it. And maybe this is some kind of sign that we should just be out in the open about our relationship. It'd be a lot easier than sneaking around all the time."

"Still, people vill be upset."

Bobby looked down at his boyfriend. "Our love life is no ones business but our own. If somebody has a problem with it, fuck 'em"

Kurt laughed despite the way he was feeling and the two lapsed into silence. They lay there on the ground for what felt like a small eternity before Kurt finally spoke up, "I can't believe I yelled at her like zat." He shook his head and buried his face in the crook of Bobby's neck.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, that was a little much." He pulled away from Kurt, stood, and helped the other boy up. "So first thing we need to do is find her so you can apologize. Well, after getting dressed. Then we're gonna find Colossus and tell him about us. Deal?"

Kurt hugged Bobby again,"Ja, but that will be difficult for me."

"I know it will be, and that isn't even our _biggest_ problem."

"Vat is?" Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow.

Bobby's eyes grew wide as he whispered, "Dazzler saw your dick." Which earned a round of laughter from Kurt.

* * *

The boys stepped out of Kurt's room (now fully clothed) to find the hall bustling with the usual students. Kurt silently prayed that the news about what he'd done to Dazzler hadn't spread around already. They swiftly made their way to their friend's room, only stopping when Kurt tried to go back to his room. Bobby managed to talk him out of it.

"I really don't know if I can do zis Bobby." Kurt said once he could hear the wails coming from Dazzler's room.

"You'll be fine, just say you're sorry. Promise her ice cream if it'll help."

"Bobby, delicious frozen cream doesn't solve _every_ problem."

"Well it does help. Colossus?" Bobby said, interrupted by the Russian coming out of Dazzler's room.

"I was just looking for you two." Colossus said, jogging toward the couple. "Dazz is upset and she won't tell me what's wrong."

Bobby nudged Kurt forward, silently urging him to say something. "We're dating." The blue boy blurted out, before blushing profusely.

"So she's upset to be dating you?"

Bobby face palmed as Kurt rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "Nein, I am dating Bobby."

"Really?"

Bobby nodded vigorously, "Yup."

"That's nice, I'm happy for you two. But what does that have to do with Dazz?"

"Vell, she walked in on us in sort of an intimate moment and I yelled... A lot."

Colossus frowned, "That is... upsetting. You are going to apologize right?"

"Ja, we were just on our way to do zat."

"Actually," Bobby interrupted, "_you_ were just on your way to do that. I need to go talk to someone."

"Vat!?" Kurt screeched, "You're not going vith me?"

"You'll be fine, besides Colossus will protect you. Right big guy?"

"Of course." Colossus placed a large hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Lets get this over with, shall we?"

"You'll be fine." Bobby reassured as he watched Kurt being half-dragged into Dazzler's room

* * *

Leaving Kurt to fend for himself was possibly the hardest thing Bobby had ever done. He was practically kicking himself as he made his way down the crowded hallway. The fact that Colossus had been there eased Bobby's anger with himself, but only slightly.

Bobby marched single-mindedly down the hall, a look of determination plastered on his face. Younger students parted like the red sea at the sight of him, and Bobby laughed inwardly at the feeling of power coursing through his veins. The feeling faded as he saw three gentlemen wearing suits strolling toward him.

The men took up most of the hallway, leaving just enough space to pass them if you brushed the wall. They wore identical black pinstriped suits offset by white ties. The read-head in the middle was carrying a leather briefcase and seemed to be the leader of the pack. The men flanking him had their hair done the same way and their eyes were obscured by dark sun-glasses. They each had what looked like a bluetooth headset jammed into one ear.

Bobby quickly realized that there would be no disrupting their tight formation and swiftly moved to the side of the hallway. As he did the read head gave him a look as if to say, "And stay out of my way you piece of shit." As Bobby turned the corner he gave the man's back the finger.

The wing which housed Beast's lab was, unsurprisingly, empty since most of his classes took place in the afternoon. The two voices wafting into the hallway from the main lab caught Bobby off guard. He pressed an ear to the door, trying to figure out what was going on. He immediately identified Henry's voice, sounding as even and calculating as ever.

The other voice he couldn't place. It was clearly male, but too deep to be a younger student asking for help. It also didn't sound anything like any of the college students. A transfer, maybe? Bobby finally got tired of waiting around and pushed the steel door open.

He was greeted by Henry seated on a stool wearing the lab-coat he typically donned when working. Leaning over him was a violent looking bespectacled man dressed similarly to the men from earlier. He wore a black pinstriped waistcoat and didn't seem to have a blazer. The sleeves of his gray dress shirt were rolled up just past his elbows and the thin, red tie around his neck was pulled looser than the other men. His longish, slightly unkempt brown hair hung into his field of vision slightly and, although looked good, gave him a feral appearance.

The stranger stood up straight at the intrusion and pulled a small silver pocket-watch from his waistcoat. "You'll have to leave." He said in a posh English drawl. "I've still got five minutes with Dr. McCoy. Wait outside like a good little boy."

Bobby was about to leave as Henry stood, "That won't be necessary, Bobby." He said. Beast turned to the mysterious man, "I'm sorry to cut our time short Mr. Derring, but my students come first." Bobby reentered the room and took a seat at the large lab table in the center of the workspace.

Derring grinned while adjusting his glasses. He then leaned in close to Henry and muttered something Bobby couldn't hear. He clapped a hand on Henry's shoulder, obscuring him from Bobby's vision. After a moment Bobby saw Henry twitch slightly. With that the man backed away, slipping something into his pocket. He nodded to Bobby, looking as cordial as possible, before removing himself from the lab. Bobby waited until he could no longer hear the clicking of Derring's Italian loafers before finally speaking up.

"What's with the Scarface regect?"

Henry moved toward a stool opposite the one Bobby had taken, his hands clasped behind his back. "Oh nothing to concern yourself with." he said, "Professor Xavier was contacted by a pharmaceutical corporation interested in our little scholastic endeavor. Apparently they're thinking of investing." He sat, keeping his back awkwardly straight.

"That's weird, I thought the school had money to burn."

Beast shook his head slightly, "Professor Xavier is a far greater man than myself and I don't pretend to know what goes on in his head. Whatever he's working on can only benefit the school in the long run." He paused then continued, "So what can I do for you today?"

Bobby had so many questions about the Scarface rejects invading the school that he had practically forgotten why he had gone to the labs to begin with. He figured he wouldn't be getting any more information on the subject. "Well," he began, "do you remember what we talked about yesterday?"

"Of course I do. You told me that things were going well with your mystery girl. Then I asked if you would be telling me about her anytime soon and you scurried off. Have you changed your mind?"

"Basically. But the thing is... The umm... 'mystery girl' is actually Kurt."

Henry was silent for a moment, "So you've been dating Nightcrawler for the last week?"

"Yeah." Bobby was now staring at the floor, mentally preparing himself for a backlash.

"Well if you ever want to use the danger room for a date I could make that happen." Henry grinned.

Bobby laughed, "For real real?"

"For real real."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, man. Kurt wanted to keep under wraps for a while. To be honest the only reason I'm telling you now is because Dazzler found out in probably the most inopportune fashion."

"It's fine." Henry said with a nod, "I understand completely Just know that I'm happy for you and if anyone gives you any trouble you can send them my way."

"Thanks." Bobby grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry to rush you like this but I have a great deal of preparation left to do for my classes today."

"I understand." Bobby answered, "I should probably get going anyway, there's some business I need to attend to as well." The teen pushed in his stool and left the lab. He turned to wave before the door shut.

The wide grin faded from Beast's face the moment Bobby left the room. He quickly moved toward the first aid kit hanging by the door, dripping blood onto the floor as he did. He fished out some peroxide before sitting once again and removing his lab coat. Henry thanked his lucky stars that Bobby hadn't seen Dr. Derring jab that fountain pen into his forearm. The boy really wouldn't have handled something like that gracefully. He hissed as the peroxide fizzled, cleaning any bacteria in the wound. Once the stinging subsided he wrapped the area and set to mopping up the floor, making a mental note to have a word with Professor X.

* * *

"She's going to blow me up." Nightcrawler said, standing outside Dazzler's door. "She's going to blow me up and there won't be anysing left to bury. It vill take weeks to scrape me off the walls."

"Stop that." Colossus said, opening the door. "Everything will be fine." Colossus placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, giving a gentle push to urge him into the room.

The curtains had been drawn closed and the lights were off, filling Kurt with more dread. Kurt noticed that the only light in the space was a light yellow glow coming from the bed. Upon further inspection he noticed Dazzler curled up under a sheet. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm here to apologize."

"Give me one good reason not to blow you up." She responded, the light coming off her slowly turning red.

"I'm sorry. I over-reacted. Bobby vanted to tell you about us but I kept saying no." Kurt sighed. "I thought zat once you found out I was gay you wouldn't vant to be friends anymore." He stared at the floor, slouching.

"You really believe that?" Dazzler asked.

"Ja, and it scared me. You and Colossus were the first friends I ever had. I didn't want to lose zat and I freaked out."

Dazzler paused a moment, considering her next words. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. And I'm offended you think that about me."

Kurt nodded slightly, "I'll leave you alone then." He turned to leave and Colossus moved out of the way.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Dazzler suddenly said, sitting up in her bed.

"Umm... nothing. Why?" Kurt asked, utterly bewildered by the girl's actions.

"I wanna hang out, duh. I'm gonna prove to you that you're wrong."

"So you're not angry vith me?"

Dazzler shook her head, "I'm displeased, but not angry. Now go before I decide to blow you up after all."

* * *

"Zis Derring person sounds unpleasant." Kurt said, sliding into bed next to Bobby.

Bobby wrapped his arms around the other boy. "Yeah the guy was a real creeper. Before he left he whispered something to Beast. I'm not sure what it was, but I'm not feeling good about it. Anyway, enough about me. How did your day go?"

Pulling the sheets up Kurt answered, "Better than I thought it would be. Dazzler wants to hang out tomorrow."

"See? I told you things would turn out fine."

"Ja you did." Kurt kissed Bobby's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Bobby said with a sigh as he dozed off.

* * *

There you have it. I'll try to post the next chapter in a timely fashion.


	6. Here Come the Men in Black

School Blows, sorry for the ridiculous delay in my posting this. Reviews are welcomed (and encouraged)!

As usual, I don't own the X-men.

* * *

Bobby awoke the next morning to the incessant sound of someone pounding on his door. To his surprise Kurt seemed unfazed by the intrusion. "What is it?" he yelled just loud enough for the person to hear.

"Stop boning and get up!" Dazzler answered.

"We are not boning." Bobby laughed as Kurt wrapped a pillow around his head.

"Well get up, Xavier has something he wants to tell all the students."

"About what?" Bobby asked, kissing Kurt's neck lightly.

"I don't know!" Dazzler huffed, "Just be in the auditorium before nine!"

"Fine then." Bobby answered as he heard Dazzler walking away. "Kurt." He said, shaking his lover. "Kurt it's time to get up."

"Fünf Minuten..." Kurt mumbled as the pillow was pried from around his head by Bobby.

"Although I can guess what you just said I don't actually speak German and so your argument is irrelevant, now get up." Bobby answered as he shook Kurt out of his stupor.

Kurt rubbed at his eyes for a moment before stretching and setting his gaze on Bobby, "Morning handsome." He said, kissing Bobby.

"Dazzler was just here, apparently Professor Xavier called all the students to the auditorium to make some kind of announcement."

"Do we have time to fool around?" Kurt grinned

Bobby laughed as he checked the time. "No, we've only got fifteen minutes."

Kurt gently rolled over onto Bobby, supporting himself with his hands and knees. "Zat is plenty of time." He muttered as he trailed kisses down the boy's frame.

* * *

"I told you we didn't have enough time." Bobby mumbled, pulling a shirt over his head.

"It's funny how you didn't bother to fight me once I started servicing you." Kurt had finished getting dressed mere moments before and was now sitting smugly on the bed.

After slipping his shoes on Bobby retorted, "You're a very persuasive person." A quick glance at the clock informed him that it was now nine o'clock. "Great we're gonna be late and have to deal with that weird silence as we interrupt the professor and search for--" Bobby felt the air swirl around him for a moment and started coughing upon inhaling a good deal of orange smoke. "Seats." He finished as he looked up to see the auditorium doors, the muffled sounds of too many people speaking at once leaking into the hallway. "You bamfed me, didn't you?"

"Ja, I told you we had time. Now lets find some seats." Kurt said as he opened the door and ushered Bobby inside.

A hush fell over most of the room as the two boys entered, punctuated by giggling from some of the younger girls. A sweep of the crowd made it painfully obvious that the majority of the students were looking squarely at the duo. Bobby noticed Dazzler waving a few rows over and saw that she had saved two seats for them between herself and Colossus.

Bobby awkwardly led Kurt to where the seats had been saved for them. He could practically feel the eyes of every student raking over him and Kurt. Silently, he wished that he had blown off the assembly to spend some more quality time with Kurt. Bobby took his seat next to Colossus, leaving the seat closer to Dazzler for Kurt.

"What took you guys so long?" Dazzler asked once the boys were seated, "Even _I_ got here before you."

"Bobby decided to take his sweet time getting ready." Kurt answered, nudging the boy with a grin.

"Hey Colossus?" Bobby said, turning to his larger friend, "What's with the and weird silent treatment when we walked in?"

Colossus leaned down as he answered Bobby in a lowered voice, "Good news travels fast apparently. I spoke with Jean and according to her some of the younger psychics accidentally caught glimpses of your late night excursions the other day." The hulking boy laughed as Bobby's cheeks turned a bright crimson. "Anyway, some of the younger ones just couldn't keep your thoughts to themselves and needless to say word of your relationship spread like wildfire. Congratulations, the two of you are this weeks big gossip piece."

"Great..." Bobby groaned as the house lights dimmed and Professor Xavier appeared on the stage accompanied by Jean, Cyclops, Beast, and Wolverine. The professor took his place center stage, leaving his entourage standing stage right. The entire group looked pleased to be before the school, besides wolverine who had his usual scowl plastered across his face.

"Good morning students!" Professor X began, "I trust you are all feeling well rested this morning. I have called this assembly to make an announcement to you all involving some very important changes that will be occurring at our beloved school. But before that I would like to address something that was recently brought to my attention. It seems that a few of our younger psychics recently caught glimpses of some very private thoughts which they decided not to keep to themselves, and as a result the private lives of two people have become common knowledge." A wave of snickers overtook most of the audience, making Bobby wince slightly, "While I cannot force any of you to stop spreading this around I do urge you to keep the couples secret. I would also like to warn you that anyone who decides to act upon any feelings of anger or resentment toward the people involved shall answer directly to me. And I am sure that Wolverine and Beast will have more than a few words for you." Henry gave a nod as Wolverine cracked his knuckles. "Now then, on to business. As I'm sure most of you noticed: we had some visitors yesterday."

Another group entered and lined up stage right. It was comprised of the three men Bobby had seen in the hallway the day before. The smug red-head was grinning ear to ear while his two clones looked like they had been carved from stone. After a moment Mr. Derring joined the small group accompanied by three men in lab coats. Derring quickly affixed his gaze on Beast and didn't look away for the remainder of Professor Xavier's speech.

These men are from the Suncrest Valley pharmaceutical corporation. They contacted my some time ago and expressed an interest in our school."

Kurt leaned close to Bobby, "Isn't zat the 'Derring' person you told me about?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Bobby whispered back, "I have no idea what's up with him being here again."

"It seems the company has decided to move in a new direction and enter the consumer market, specifically targeting the mutant population. They have been generous enough to offer a large donation in exchange for some face time with all of you. So to explain exactly what their goals are here's Mr. Derring and his associate Mr. Abbot."

A handfull of students applauded as the two men took center stage but many seemed to busy texting each other to really notice. "Thank you Professor." Began Derring, "Essentially what we are looking for is an opportunity to observe young mutants in their day to day life." Abbot seemed reluctant to speak, and so he stood slightly behind Derring as the man moved around the stage. "We feel that the mutant population is an as of yet untapped market. So we are mainly looking for ideas for products that could improve the lives of young mutants like yourselves. I must ask, however, that you refrain from from interacting with anyone wearing a lab coat, they are here strictly as observers. On the other hand, my men in black," Derring motioned to Abbot and the others wearing suits, "will be taking some of you aside to conduct the occasional interview. I thank you ahead of time for your cooperation." He grinned maliciously before strolling off the stage followed by his entourage.

Professor Xavier spoke once again, "I would like to remind you all to be on your best behavior and remember that your actions reflect not only on the school but on the mutant population at large. Thank you all for your time."

* * *

"I can't believe I got up early for that!" Dazzler said, flopping onto Colossus' bed. "Seriously, they could have just announced it in classes on Monday or sent out a memo or something. Ya know?"

Colossus soon sat next to the girl. "Everyone knows you don't pay attention in class along with who knows how many other people. The professor just wanted to make sure everyone knew about it. And who knows? This could be good for the school, a little publicity never hurt anyone."

Kurt took his seat on the computer chair and gave a small, "oof" when Bobby sat on his lap. "I think Colossus is right. Dis might be good for ze school."

"I don't know about that." Bobby said, draping an arm across Kurt's shoulders, "Why would a pharmaceutical company just randomly decide to start making consumer products? And those suit guys are pretty weird, not to mention Derring he's a real creeper."

"He didn't seem so bad to me." Dazzler retorted, "Kinda cute like a clean-cut Sid Vicious..." The three boys glances awkwardly at each other as Dazzler gazed at the ceiling lost in thought.

After a moment Kurt spoke up, "I agree vith Bobby zis whole thing seems off."

"Psh, you're only saying that cause you guys are doing it. You have to take his side!"

* * *

"So tell me something Abbot." Derring prefaced to his colleague, "Exactly how long did you have your earpiece out?"

Abbot ran a hand through his fiery hair, "Just a second sir, it fell out and slid under the sink when I was in the bathroom. I put it back in right away." He paused to light a cigarette before continuing, "I'm tellin' ya it was weird, like I could feel every fuckin' psycho in this place raking through my brain." He shivered as a breeze blew through the bushes obscuring them.

With a snap of his wrist Derring brushed a leaf from his shoulder, "You mean psychics, idiot. These things are all that's keeping them from seeing our thoughts." He tapped the small headset buried in his right ear canal. "If anyone-- especially Xavier figured out why we were really here then I'll be the least of your worries." He snatched the cigarrette from his companions hand and took a long drag, exhaling slowly. Gazing sharply at Abbot he continued, "What were you thinking about?"

"Wait what?"

Derring rolled his eyes, "What were you thinking about when you dropped the mental dampener? If it was anything involving the project I'm sending you back to headquarters, you may have already blown our cover."

Abbot felt blood rush to his face as he answered, "You don't have to worry about that sir..."

In one swift motion Derring shoved Abbot against the brick wall, clamping a hand around the red-head's jaw. He swung his arm, propelling the blade hidden in his shirtsleeve into his hand. He pressed the point of the knife against side of his associate's neck, ready to plunge it through the man's neck if the answer he recieved wasn't to his liking. "What. Were. You. Thinking." He demanded evenly.

"N-n-nothing sir!"

Derring narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip on the larger man's jaw. He raised the blade to give him enough room to work up enough momentum to rip through the front of Abbot's throat in one motion.

"Th-th-this time in college when I was sh-showering off after a game and the QB caught me jerking off in the shower so he took of his towel and--"

Derring released Abbot, "That's fine you can stop now." He stashed the knife back up his sleeve and cracked his neck. "Go make sure they're conducting the investigation correctly." He turned to leave before reconsidering, "Be sure you don't lose that earpiece again. If you do I'm eliminating you, no matter which instance of being fucked by the QB you're thinking about. I'm going back to the room."


End file.
